Testo
by Pastaburger
Summary: "Oh, speaking of that, Alfred sent the sweetest text today!" Feliciana's always been a little oblivious. When close friend sends a text message, even she notices that there might be something more going on. (AU, Oneshot)


Feliciana was confused. No, she sighed as she picked up the phone to look at the text; she was so much more than confused. Face red, one in the morning, have the absurd urge to squeal and flail around like some high school girl, she couldn't help fawning over the text. It was probably the nicest thing someone had ever sent to her. Well, maybe not _the _nicest thing, but it was definitely pretty close. Why did Alfred have to be so sweet?

A 'ping' sound told her that her friends were online, and had replied. She knew she'd have to tell them about the newest text message. She looked online to see her best friends, Julchen and Elizabeta, were on, and she sighed with relief, and opened the tab to talk to them. After the typical greetings and 'how are you', Feliciana launched into context that would lead up to mentioning Alfred's latest text message without sounding too much like she was gushing over the text. She was _not _gushing over the text.

"Speaking of that, Alfred sent the SWEETEST text today."

"Oh, what'd he say?" Elizabeta was the first to chat back. Julchen was mumbling something about her bird.

"Well, I was joking about how old I was compared to him, and then he sent me this: 'No matter how old you are, you're still beautiful to me.' Isn't that sweet?" Proceed with the three gushing females that would probably have been squealing, jumping up and down, and running around the room had it not been one in the morning and had they not been teenage girls still living with their parents. Even if it was the summer, there were boundaries. She responded to Alfred's text jokingly.

** You've succeeded in making my heart explode. Grazie! XD**

He responded almost instantly, **You're quite welcome, victim of an exploded heart. **She chuckled, and replied.

** Lol. ^^ Yeah. Kinda hit me right in the feels there. **

She turned back to the conversation and unfortunately found herself blushing when she saw that they were now teasing her about denial of liking Alfred. She sighed, denying it more with a playful air. She proceeded to remind them of her position in society: Alfred was a freshman. She was a senior. (Though her parents were two years apart, just like she and Al- no.) There were definitely some 'no-no's going on.

At this point Julchen started screaming about her being a cradle robber. She had to turn away from the computer a minute to keep herself from cackling. Yeah right, she was _not _crushing on Alfred. He was a friend who she trusted and talking with daily. That was it. There was nothing else. While turned away, she noticed that Alfred had already replied, again. She picked up the phone.

** I spoke nothing but the truth. I man what I say. **She giggled at the misspelling, knowing what he meant, and replied.

** … Which is why it hit me right in the feels. **She replied, blushing. He knew she wasn't used to sincere compliments. She was Italian. The guys she knew all just flirted for fun. And Alfred knew this. They'd talked about it. They'd talked about many things. There were things he knew, and they'd only known each other since February, that her closest friends, who'd known her for 3 years, didn't know. She just felt like she could trust him… A ping told her that Julchen was still screaming cradle robber. She replied the same way she had earlier. Hungary meanwhile, was following in Julchen's lead.

"Guys…" Feliciana laughed and replied. "I don't like him like that." She replied into the little chat box, "Let's move on. I just thought it was cute." Her phone vibrated.

** Hm, now the only problem is putting your heart back together. **The text said, and she chuckled.

** Yep. ^^ Well, shouldn't be too difficult. **

Seeing as it was now almost two in the morning, she said goodnight to her friends and turned off her computer. Feliciana walked into the bathroom, grinning to herself over Alfred's text message, and used the bathroom for what it was used for, and curled up into bed. She was about to fall asleep when she got another text from Alfred. One that made her exploded heart race.

** Hm. True. *picks up object and gives it to you, placing both hands over yours* There. Already found one. **

And Feliciana had a feeling that it wasn't her own heart he'd given her. At first, she panicked. Yes, she'd had relationships and everything, and she was used to flirting, but she had enough trouble dealing with her friends who were absolutely convinced she was in denial. Nevertheless, she forwarded the message to Julchen, feeling panicked, unable to think of a reply. Time stretched out. When Julchen replied, it didn't help much.

** … Say Grazie? Do you like him? **

No, it only made her more frazzled. She just did as Julchen said, trying to keep her head above water. The two of them tried to figure out what to do. Feliciana then realized that this hadn't happened before. What was she supposed to do? Then she remembered: She was going to the movies with Alfred in two days. Well, one, now that it was 2 o' clock in the morning. She knew he was bringing her flowers after she'd told him she'd never gotten flowers from anyone but her father. At first she'd simply attributed it to Alfred possibly being the best guy friend ever; she looked at it now and couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was something more… Frazzled, she realized that Alfred could actually have planned something… more than just flowers and a movie. Since Julchen was coming along, Feliciana realized she had to ask for back-up. She didn't like him like that.

** Sit between us. **Feliciana texted back. **Please for the love of all that is good and holy, GUARD ME. **Feliciana was definitely going to need back-up. She didn't know what she was going to do on Thursday. She… just had no idea.

** He won't freaking touch you. I will be such a terrible third wheel. It'll be awesome. **Julchen texted back, and Feliciana felt relief start to calm down her frazzled nerves. Until she remembered.

** Thank. You. OH CRAP THE FLOWERS. **She didn't think Julchen could protect her from flowers. Nope. What if she was too late? What if Feliciana was left alone with Alfred at the food court? She wouldn't be able to function properly.

** Got it covered. **Julchen replied back, and Feliciana could almost hear the characteristic 'Kesesese' that came along with Julchen's plans.

** Thanks. Don't tell Elizabeta about the text. **She didn't need that spreading around. She got up to take a hot shower to calm her nerves.

** Got it. I'll just be an awesome third wheel. I'll even have Germany fake flirt. **Feliciana giggled at the thought of her ex trying to flirt. A romantic he was not.

** … Oh my goodness. Let the crack ensue. **Feliciana chuckled. **My life is a crack couple. **With this text, she got ready to go to bed. She got in the shower, just letting the water run over her body and calm her nerves, head still swimming.

Unfortunately, she was left alone with her thoughts. And one insistent little thought kept poking her, not allowing her to calm down.

_What if you actually like him in that way? _

_Shut up. _

_You like him, don't you?_

_No. I said at the very beginning that I would absolutely not fall for Alfred. He's 2 years younger than me, and he's not Christian, which means he's off limits. Shut up._

_And you still fell for him. He's nicer than the Catholic boys you know/ have dated. A lot nicer. _

_SHUT UP. _

Frustrated and tired, she got out of the shower. _I don't like him, stupid mind. _She thought as she curled up next to her Stitch pillow pet, mind racing still. It was about 3 o' clock in the morning before she finally fell asleep with a prayer to God that if He willed Alfred and her to be together, then He should make it obvious.

… And then she texted Sakura. Sakura gave amazing advice.

.

^V^V^V^V^V

.

The next morning, she didn't get up until around 1. She opened her computer, hoping to distract herself, besides the fact she had to e-mail the woman in charge of the fashion board that she would be attending the meeting. Well she couldn't e-mail her, and that was that. Bored already, and home alone, Feliciana began cleaning her room, when Sakura texted back. She opened the text, and was relieved to see Sakura was willing to 'girl talk'.

** Spill. ;) **was all Sakura said, and Feliciana immediately launched into a very, very long text explaining Alfred.

** Okay, so I have this friend, and his name is Alfred. We keep in pretty much constant contact. (As in, it's weird to go two days without at least a text or e-mail a day) And lately he's been flirting with me. At first I was responding, chuckling, and we continued talking. I feel like I can talk to him about literally anything, even the porn thing. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met (nicest male), and isn't a perv. He was the one who introduced me to My Little Pony. Okay, back to flirting. Anyways, he started like, hardcore flirting. (Like, say stuff a boyfriend would say.) And he's being sincere about it. And last night, he sent me a text after I joked 'ha-ha, you made my heart explode'. So then he's like, I'll fix it! And then he sent me… well, I'll just forward it to you. Last point for this text: He's a freshman. **

She forwarded Sakura the message about the heart, and waited for Sakura to read her massive text plus the forwarded message.

** Wow… as in the Alfred I met? Hit the forward button faster! **

And then Sakura read the message.

** Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. What did you say?!**

Feliciana sighed, and replied with what she did. **I had. No idea. What to say. SO I FEIGNED OBLIVIOUSNESS LIKE A COWARD AND JUST SAID THANKS. IN ITALIAN. CUZ HE CALLS ME 'LITTLE ITALY'. **And it most certainly required caps lock. The frazzled feeling had been replaced by butterflies.

** OHMYGOSH! Alfred seems nice. And he's a little cute. Not completely my type. But still! OHMYGOSH. **Sakura texted back. Feliciana smiled. She was totally willing to admit that Alfred was cute. She'd even told him to his face that she liked his eyes.

Feliciana knew it was time to ask her question. **IKR? What do I do…? I'm going to the movies with him and some other friends and he's bringing me flowers after finding out I've never gotten flowers from someone other than my father before. And he said he prepared this overdramatic speech he's going to recite at the food court. Tomorrow. And I am uberly frazzled. … And they are blue roses. I know because he mentioned it. And that they're his favorite flower. **

Feliciana texted. She wished Sakura was going to the movies with them…

** Blue roses are so expensive! **Thank you, Sakura. That was helpful.

** Gaaah I know!**

And then Sakura asked the question that Feliciana couldn't answer.

** Do you like him? How much younger is he? **

Feliciana's breath caught in her throat as she texted back. **2 years. **And then she freaked out. **IHAVENOCLUETHAT'SWHYIWANTEDTOTALKWITHYOU. ;A;**

** Gaaaaaaaah! Okay. Well… I mean you can talk to him about anything. Usually that's a very good sign. **

** Yes, it is. Um, how do I even tell? I'm so naïve at this relationship thing… v.v … And even if I did like him, I'm nervous to start a relationship because he's not Christian. I'm bringing him to the cove service and he seemed totally willing, but… **She was admitting it to herself. The rational part of her mind told her it was only hypothetical, but…

** Tell him that. **Sakura texted back.

** About my naivety in relationships, or my discomfort with a relationship because he's not Christian? **

** Both. **Sakura texted.

** He knows about my naivety. He is too. This was one of the many topics covered between us. He knows about my obliviousness. And my stupidest fear. XD And I know his. **Feliciana chuckled as she recalled telling him about her ridiculous fear of the sound the toilet makes when it flushes because it reminded her of some horrible animal trying to kill her.

** See, that level of trust has good relationship potential. **

Feliciana gave up fighting it, and confessed something to Sakura she'd only just barely confessed to herself. **It does. I've only known him since February, but… I just feel like… I could trust him with my life… / Y-you know what I mean?**

** That's how I am with Heracles. And he and I are… involved without dating. **

** What do you mean by that? **Feliciana asked. She knew about Heracles, but she'd never gotten the details.

** I mean he and I admit to liking each other and flirt verbally and physically, but we can't go out until he and Sadiq aren't 'talking' anymore. **

Feliciana felt a little spark of hope. **Ooooh. So that's possible? **

** Well yeah… he and I kind of have an unspoken agreement that if I meet someone else it ends and if he and Sadiq get too serious it ends. But he and I are so close we've discussed what kind of yard we want to have with our house when we get married. **

Feliciana felt the frazzled butterflies melt away. So what if she had a crush on Alfred? **Oh, Okay…. That actually sounds like a possibility… (Lol the yard. ^^) Because I think I do like him, but like… Yeah… / kinda denying it…**

** That's what I was doing too remember? Maybe he and I could double date with the two of you, if you actually go out?**

** Yeah, I do remember. That would be great. ^^**

** I'll ask him. He'll probably consider it. If not, I'll make threats ;p**

** Lol let's not go that far yet. I still haven't even told him I like him… / **_And I don't even know for sure that he likes me… _

** Kawaii~ how are you going to tell him? **

Panic returned to her side. **… Omigoshihavenoclue. …Suggestions? (Btw, I've even told him about me and your conversation about how initiative in guys is sexy. XD)**

** Oh dear XD. Well then you'll probably just have to respond when he tells you he likes you. **The 'when' reassured her.

** I guess I will. Which, honestly, I think will be tomorrow. / since we're hanging out and flowers. **

** Dawww**

** Yeah… It'd be a great time to say it…**

** Uhuh ;)**

** I'm now excited for tomorrow. **

** Good. :) I hope everything works out. **

** Grazie. **

The conversation over, Feliciana collapsed into her futon with an excited squeal. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring. Until then, she had to pick some tomatoes.


End file.
